Catastrophe'
by muahh16
Summary: Kyouko and Ren had known each other for as long as they could remember. They attended high school and university together. Kyouko then began hating him for a reason he does not know. Presently the CEO of both renowned companies. Will her hatred still be a barrier when destiny is already at work? ***Rated M for the first chapter***
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Summary: Will hatred be enough to stop someone from loving another?

Here's a new one. _Enjoy!_

_Don't forget to review!_

Warning:_Some parts are not suitable for minors! You have been warned!_

* * *

As I was staring intently at the computer screen in front of me, scrolling down the mouse, reading the data sent to me by my marketing supervisors, my friend, Kanae, barged into my office with an enthusiasm of a 6 year-old pleading for ice cream. I stopped what I was doing and amusedly looked at her.

"You know Kanae, if you don't stop barging into my office like that, my door won't stand any day longer. Look at the poor door, it's going to collapse soon" I teased her

"Oh, shut up Kyouko! You know very well that…" pointing at my office door "will not break because of me! It may, sometime soon, if you don't accept the proposal of your very, I mean, _extremely_ persistent suitor" she moved gracefully leftward and sat at my long sofa, located 5 feet away from my desk.

"And you know very well that I already answered him _no_. Although I don't love him romantically, he is still _our_ friend. So, stop it." I stressed out the "_our"_in my reply. Kanae, Sho and I had been friends for as long as I can remember. We were high school and college buddies.

I got up, fixed my skirt and walked towards her.

"Do you want anything? Water, juice… wine?" I asked Kanae who was suddenly sitting fidgety beside me. "Okay. What is the problem? I know you far too much Kanae. So, talk!" I blurted out playfully.

"You got me…" she raised her hand resignedly "The thing is that… _We_received an invitation to attend a party. It's an uhmm… a reunion of our college batch… so the problem is that…"

"Ren will be there and it would be awkward for me"

Kanae turned towards me and met my eyes. I know that she would be ecstatic to attend the party but she is far too loyal to attend it without _me and Sho_. I sighed and put my hands in her shoulders.

"Kanae, it's been 5 years since we graduated, 7 years since that incident. I've moved on. Don't worry about me! We'll go and have some fun! I've been working non-stop this past month anyway." I reassuringly told her with a wink.

She left my office 30 minutes later. We talked about our plan for the coming evening, our attire… just everything. _I've moved on_. I thought about what I said to Kanae and muttered _If only you know_.

I left my office in about 5:30 in the afternoon and headed straight to Kanae's place. I entered her flat using my keys and sat down in her couch.

"Kanae, I'm here. Are you done yet?" I shouted and looked at the clock. It's already 6:28 and the party starts at 7:30 sharp. _We have time_I thought. One of the few things I hated was tardiness. I had never been late in my entire life and I would not start now.

Kanae stepped down and she looked dashing! She wore a red dress cut just above the knee, her narrow waist emphasized as the fabric hugged it tightly.

"Just what the hell are you wearing, Kyouko?"

"My office suit…look Kanae, I didn't have time. So, please can we just… uhmm…go?" I pleaded but in vain. She dragged me upstairs and forced me to wear a black knee-high dress. It was a tubular dress with a 1 inch cut in the middle consisting of a long black lace used to cover the arms. I tried it out and looked at the mirror. Kanae clasped her hands.

"Oh my gosh, Kyouko! You look amazing!"

"I can't believe it… it looks decent!"

We walked out of her apartment and hopped in my car. We barely arrived on time but we did. I glanced at my watch and saw 7:25. I unlocked the doors and as soon as I got out, my soft-waved curls were put down. I looked at Kanae incredulously as I was touching my hair. She was lifting my pony tail and rushed inside the door. I sighed and quickly followed her. We saw many familiar faces; I kissed their cheeks in greeting. We sat in the middle of the long table reserved for us; Kanae was seated on my left while Sho was on my right. A particular tall blonde suddenly tapped my back "I'm so hoping that you'll remember me" as I gaze into his all too familiar face, I blurted out "Hiroaki! " I got up and threw myself at him; hugging him tightly. Hiroaki was my lab partner in Physics during my college days. He became my constant companion when I was heartbroken 7 years back. We lost contact after we graduated from college. We talked and talked, meeting people all over again, saying "hi" in greetings from left to right. The night went alright until one person decided to show up. I looked straight into his eyes as people gathered to greet him. I looked away and saw Sho nervously offered a glass of wine in my hands.

"Are you okay?"

I simply nodded. I doubt it, though. As soon as I caught a glance of those shimmering blue eyes, my mind replayed what had happened in our sophomore year in UCLA.

Flashback

It was Valentine's Day and I had planned to give some chocolates to a football star, Ren Tsuruga. I was infatuated to him for the past 5 years, ever since high school began, and eventually followed him in college. I caught sight of him chatting with another footballer

"Ren, you know Kyouko Mogami, right? What is she like?"

When Ren didn't answer, the footballer nudged him a little bit

"Come on, Ren. You can't have all the fun! Come on!"

"She's a lady with a chubby face; she's a gullible fool too. She's actually my stalker and if…"

I listened to those hurtful words that left his mouth. I ran before he even have the chance to finish, scared that another word from him would destroy any fragment left from my aching heart.

That was the last time I ever let myself to love as deeply. _Loving someone and never loving you back is like an acid forcefully put in your mouth_ _to drink and let you experience a slow, painful death_. I avoided him as much as I could. I put myself together and studied harder than anyone else. There was neither the usual "hello" nor "hi" from me. He once sat beside me in the library and asked me _what was going on?_ I simply ignored him, got up and headed to the door. I was dead set on moving on, mending my broken heart, and forgetting him as much as I could. I hadn't had any difficulty in avoiding him until today.

He was wearing a slick Armani suit. He looks…perfect, as always. He moved gracefully and stood in front of me.

"It's been a while, don't you think? Kyouko…" I hissed at his over familiarity when he pronounced my name

"Yes, it's been a while Tsuruga-san." I sarcastically replied as I linger my eyes to this beautiful male, standing in front of me.

"Oh. You don't have to call me that. Ren will suffice. You used to call me that when we were in high school and early part of college."

I stood up, got my purse "That was before you…" Before I could finish, Sho grabbed me and pulled me out of the venue. Kanae quickly followed.

"Do you really want to tell him that?"

I shook my head and hugged him. He instinctively wrapped his hands in my waist and slightly lifted my body.

"You are always welcome! Come, Darling, I think you need a drink"

Kanae and I hopped in my car while Sho in his. We spotted a local bar and decided to drink there. We ordered Tequila and decided to dance to the music. We suddenly felt light headed as we dance with some hot guys, including Sho, in the bar; one after the other. One particular guy suddenly conversed with me. He was wearing a plain white T-Shirt and some jeans. He has dark skin and a love face.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes!" I shouted back as the noise became louder and louder.

"You're very beautiful, do you want to go out with me"

"Do I what?"

"To go with me to some hotel or motel nearby"

I was ready to slap him then and there when suddenly, a fist moved swiftly towards his face. The guy lied on the floor with his nose bleeding. That same strong hand grabbed me by my elbow and forcefully pulled me out of the bar-club.

"What the…" Before I could finish my sentence, one hot, hungry mouth found mine. I protested with all my might, pounding in his chest and finally, biting his lower lip. He groaned in surprised as he stepped back. I looked up and saw _him_…_him… Ren._

He started pulling me towards the car and forcefully pushed me to the passenger's seat. He then hopped in his side and started driving.

"Ren! What the hell are you doing? What?" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

"Kyouko… could you please control that anger of yours? Just until we reach our destination. As you can see, I'm driving and as much as I want to talk right now… we may encounter some accident, if you won't stop"

"Just turn around, please. I need to use the bathroom."

"We'll be arriving soon"

We arrived at the Plaza, he checked us in swiftly, and a concierge guided us to our room. We were in the 10th floor. I was ready to scold Ren there but waited until we were alone.

"What the hell is this?"

"Kyouko… "

"Just drop me off to the bar"

"Not going to happen. Do you really want to go back to that monster who _almost_ molested you?" he walked towards the couch and sat leisurely as he looked at me with those magnificent eyes of his.

"Then, I'll just take a taxi. I prefer him anytime if my choices are the two of you!" I doubt that very much but Ren is just exasperating.

"Slim chance, baby. At this hour? No taxi will be there, I promise"

"Then. I'll just stay downstairs until I get one!"

I walked to the door when he suddenly stood

"Don't you dare walked outside that door, Kyouko! I'll just carry or drag you inside it! So make your choice wisely!" He hissed.

I snapped and lashed out. I strode towards him and pounded my fist directly in his chest. He didn't move but I saw him winced then and there. I continued my action as I shouted "what the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you, Kyouko. Too damn much! Do you even know how much restraint I held back when I saw you hugging Sho outside the Resto? Do you even know how much control I have to exert in order not to punch every single guy you dance with tonight? Do you?"

"I was never your type Ren! Don't play games with me. I need to go back, Sho …" as soon as I said my friends' name, his anger burst like nuclear. He seized my lips and forced them to open. As soon as I did, his tongue invaded my mouth. I couldn't resist but kissed him back as some growing heat settled just below my belly. I battled with his tongue with mine as he instinctively unzipped my dress all the way back. I got out of my dress, removed his suit and unbuttoned his shirt. I scanned his muscular body playfully as he unstrapped my laced bra. He fondled my left breast as he circled my nipple with his thumb. His lips then left my mouth and travelled down in my temple. He lifted me off the floor and walked towards the bed. He placed me at the center and towered over me. He put one of his legs between mine and kissed me senselessly again. He lowered himself and found my breast. He kissed the center of it and concentrated on the right; sucking it eagerly as he played with the other one using his hand. He suddenly stopped fondling my other breast and inserted one finger inside my moist private part. I protested but as soon as his hungry mouth came in contact with mine, I was lost again. I caressed his back and pushed his head towards me as I heard him groan in delight. He then inserted 2 fingers inside me and suddenly moving it inside and out. Our kiss broke and I shouted

"Please!" I didn't know what I was asking for but I know that I need it, badly. He then positioned himself and plunged his arousal inside of me with one, swift thrust. I cried out as soon as my barrier broke. He was big, really, really big and it was tearing me apart. I punched his chest

"Get off me! Please, get off"

The shocked that invaded him when he discovered I was a virgin wore off when he saw tears in my eyes

"Kyouko, please stay still baby. It will be alright. I will make it better. Just tell me to stop if you want…" he groaned as I suddenly thrust upward. The pain was gone now, replaced by this overwhelming pleasure. As soon as his mouth came in contact to mine, his control vanished. He pounded fiercely into me, in and out, repeatedly. I met him halfway, thrusting upward to feel more of him. Our orgasms came, our hands clasped tightly together as we cried each other's name in ecstasy. We drifted off to a peaceful sleep

"Ren!"

"Kyouko!"

I woke up feeling sore in my private part. we made love 2 times more until we were sated. I glanced at the beautiful male beside me and touched his black hair gently. I carefully removed myself from his embrace, afraid to wake him up and face the embarrassment. I gathered my clothes and put it on me. I silently walked towards the bed, scribbled some notes, headed to the door and spared one last glance to a person I know have the power to devastate and ruin every fragment of my tiny, beating heart. _He's the one who destroyed you! Leave him now!_ I need to do just that because the longer I am with him, the harder it is to restrain my stupid, little heart to beat for him once again.

* * *

**This is the revised version of Catastrophe'. I may delete it (The other version) in a fortnight or less so...**

**As promised, here it is. So this is the version I uploaded on Wattpad. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. I really tried to write on a much smaller paced than usual. Although sometimes, I really get carried away by excitement, I guess. You might wonder at this but I really am excited to write about the character's love story. It feels like seeing it with your own eyes. I tend to skip the parts that may or may not develop the relationship and for that I'm sorry. As you know, I write romance stories because I am a hopelessly romantic person. I will love to have a story of my own in the future just like any woman here in this planet. But for now, I am content on giving life to a bunch of ideas that may or may not be favorable to your taste. One of the my many reasons in starting this story like my old ones is that I would like to show that love, even though painful and hard, is worth something to fight for. There is no perfect love story; you can't control it either. Love will happen whether you like it or not. It's just up to you if you want to fight for it or give it up. Okay, I am mumbling again. Thank you for reading the story!**

**Another thing, would you prefer another steamy scene or to just leave it to your imaginations? **

**Please review. Honestly, nothing motivates a writer more than a little encouragement or critique. I will gladly welcome your positive or negative feedbacks! (Although I wish a great number of which will be positive ;)) Just…be kind, I guess ****)**

**Till we meet again. hopefully soon.**

**Xoxo~muahh16**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Summary: Will hatred be enough to stop someone from loving another?

Here's a new one. _Enjoy!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_**Re-Reviews:**__ Thank you for reviewing this fanfiction. You don't know how much joy I experience whenever I see your thoughts about this story __ Thank you!_

_ A Fan Maybe? Haha. It would be my honor to be his female version. Haha. I wish __ Thanks for reviewing_

* * *

I arrived at home at _6:50_. I put my keys on my drawer and lied on my king-sized bed as I reminisce what had occurred the night before.

_His lips then left my mouth and travelled down in my temple. He lifted me off the floor and walked towards the bed_

_No! No!_ I muttered decisively as I try to stop myself from thinking about Ren's loving; but my mind just won't listen and quickly drifted off to the forbidden.

_He seized my lips and forced them to open. As soon as I did, his tongue invaded my mouth._

_Stop!_ I muttered again as I shook my head fervently, earnestly trying to abandon any thoughts of Ren from last night. I sat up and decided to take a shower. I turned the faucet and let it pour into the tub, filling it with semi-cold, semi-hot water combined with jasmine bubble soap. I turned towards the music player and chose a Mozart quartet before going to my walk – in closet, pulling a shorts and a plain, white blouse. I stripped and got into the tub, lying comfortably as I let my eyes close. I listened to the violins as they sung harmoniously with the cello's low-pitched music balanced by the violas continuous notes in between. The song changed to one of Schubert's famous pieces, Ave Maria. It was divine; the opera singer flawlessly sung it as if the high notes were nothing special. Before the piece was finished, Ren's image suddenly came popping inside my head like a disease I cannot remove. I opened my eyes immediately, got out of the tub and took a shower. After my bath, I put on some clothing and decidedly checked on my phone, intending to call Kirie, my assistant. I walked slowly towards my drawer as I saw something blinking and vibrating continuously inside my bag. I looked at name of the caller, unknown.

"Good morning! This is Mogami Kyouko" I said in my normal conversational tone.

"Kyouko" My heart skipped a beat as I heard the all – too familiar voice that called my name in that time of ecstasy.

"What do you want?"

"I want you here when I woke up and not before it..." I didn't let him finished as I stoically answered "You got what you want! Now, please leave me alone"

Silence fell as I waited for his counter-attack but no phonemic sound came from the other line.

"If that is all…" Now it was his turn to cut me off "No! That is not all… I want to talk to you…"

"Aren't we already talking?" I laughed half heartedly

"Yes. We are but I wanted to see you… to talk to you…about last night"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"You know damn well that there is!"

"No, I don't" As soon as I said that statement, I pressed the red button.

I looked at my phone again and noticed a series of messages that was left unread. It was all from Kanae, well almost.

June 12, 11:39

_Kyouko, where are you? I saw you with Ren! Reply ASAP!_

I opened yet another

June 12, 11:50

_Kyouko, where are you? Reply! Reply! Where did you go with that bastard!_

June 12, 11:59

_If you still don't reply, you're dead!_

June 13, 1:23

_Are you asleep? Kyouko, please reply! Come on, I'm worried!_

This time, the text message was from Sho

June 13, 2:34

_Kyouko, are you okay? I called Kaname; she said that you aren't home yet. Please reply. I'm extremely worried._

June 13, 2:35

_Sho informed me that you aren't home yet. Please talk to me. _

June 13, 3:04

_Fine! But if I don't hear from you by 7:30, I'll go there bother you with details!_

_I looked at the clock and saw 7:25. I immediately texted Kanae back._

June 13, 7:26

_Sorry, Kanae! I fell asleep. Sorry again for making you worry. I love you!_

I pressed send and dialed a number

"Hello, Ms. Mogami?" My assistant high-pitched tone answered

"Yes, Kirie… I can't go to the office today. Could you please rearrange my schedule and fit it to another one?"

"Yes, of course Ma'am"

"Thank you"

* * *

I decided to skip work today. It was my first time and probably my last. As much as I don't like being late, I despise being absent more. Yes, you can call me workaholic but I like it and that's that. Going to work and not being able to focus seems pointless; the reason for my abrupt decision. For some reason, I just can't seem to stop thinking about Ren; as to how he caressed me gently last night as if I was a fragile object that needs to be carefully handled in order not to break. Ironically, he touched me like I was the love of his life and nothing can be further from the truth. I wish it was, I know. As much as I let myself believe that I hate him, I don't. Regardless, if he didn't or did break my heart a few years back. As soon as I saw him last night, I realized how much I have kept hidden. I still have feelings for him, that I am sure. But is that enough to heal my broken heart and regain my trust? That I don't know and I am lost. As I contemplate of regarding my feelings for Ren, my phone rang. I knew from the number appearing to the screen that it was him and I pressed the red button almost immediately. I don't want to talk to him, not yet. I don't want to intensify my feelings for him as much as before; been there, done that. I don't want to go back to the time when he was my world for it was painful and unpleasant. I would rather be in my own special place finding my Mr. Right. Feelings can change; I convinced myself as my phone began blinking and vibrating again. I ignored it after I saw the number.

I spend the whole afternoon watching T.V., reading a Jane Austen classic, etc. I was bored immediately and decided to ask Kirie to email me some documents I needed to see today.

As I was strolling down the document, Kaname barged into my room and lied on my bed. I turned towards her direction and looked softly at her

"Why aren't you at school?"

She sat up and arched her eyebrows "Why aren't you at your home?"

"Well…" I gestured the placed "this is my home, don't you think?"

"I mean… Your other home"

I know that she was referring to my flat but I decided to ignore her question. I shrugged and turned back, focusing on my computer. The truth was that I rarely enjoy my time there. I miss my family and I wanted to spend some time with them as much as I could. I was engrossed in my thoughts again when suddenly, one of our maids suddenly knocked on my door and handed me the cordless phone.

"Hello"

"Hello, Ms. Mogami? This is the Chief Guard of the subdivision. I would just like to ask if you would allow a certain Mr. Tsuruga to enter the premises. He intends to visit you, I recon"

"I'm sorry; I can't have any visitor right now. Could you please tell him that?"

"Certainly, Ma'am"

"Thank you"

_Why can't you just leave me alone, Ren? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you tormenting me so?_ My mind echoed with questions of despair and confusion. I don't know what to do and what to say. My mind only thinks of him at the moment and I badly needed a distraction. Fortunately, my sister asked me to watch some movies with her. We watched and watched until we both fell asleep.

* * *

I walked into my office the next day feeling refreshed than yesterday. It was because of one movie that my sister and I watched last night. The story was about a broken hearted girl who was abandoned by her love. She got back on her feet and met a nice man who swept her of her feet and erased all the bad memories and replaced it with good ones.

I decided to try to completely erase him from my mind and heart. The first step, in my opinion, is to look at others. In the past years, I turned down people who asked me out in the premise of being busy but now that I have a blooming career and I'm in the appropriate age then why not, right?

I sat in my chair and waited for Kirie to inform me about my schedule for today.

"Ma'am, you have a meeting at this moment with Mr. Vie… Actually he is hear already"

"Okay. Let him in"

He was a tall man who wore a decent suit with a slight of stylish parts then and there. He had a mysterious aura that makes you wonder if it's positive or negative. Basically, we discussed about the growing technology and why should our company have a transaction regarding the microchips that was supplied by them. Although, I had like some of the ideas presented, I had my doubts. Before he exited my office, he asked me "Do you want to grab some coffee?"

"Uhmm… right now? I'm sorry, I can't. I have a meeting in about…" I glanced at my watch "20 minutes"

"Some other time?"

_Why not?_ "Sure"

"I'll call you"

As soon as I nodded, I heard someone groan near the door. There, I saw Ren standing like a Greek god. He was wearing a black suit as always. He was glaring at Vie who just exited the door and passed him

"What are you doing here?" I thunderously shouted as soon as I heard the door close. I folded my hands in front of my chest in order to demonstrate how irritated I am.

"What was that…" pointing at the door" Did I just hear you agreeing to a date with him?"

"Yes, I did! I'm single and he is."

I walked towards my desk in order to tidy up a few documents. After I had pile up the documents nicely, I turned around finding him in front of me. He put his hands on top of my desk, entrapping me using his body; forcing me to be close to him as much as possible.

"He is single and you are not. I will not allow you to go with him" he said as he lean closer to me until we're just one breath away.

"Why the hell not?" I thundered out as I looked directly to his eyes.

"Because…" he raised his right hand and touched my chin. He slightly tilted it "What's mine, stays mine" He kissed me passionately as my world turns into oblivion.

* * *

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was having a really hard time not rushing it because I was always excited about their scenes together. Haha. Also, I would like to apologize for some errors because I haven't proofread it yet. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to do it right now. I would try to do so when time permits. So please stay tuned. **

**Anyway, should I continue it or not? I really would like to know! **

**Please review. Honestly, nothing motivates a writer more than a little encouragement or critique. I will gladly welcome your positive or negative feedbacks! (Although I wish a great number of which will be positive ;)) Just…be kind, I guess**

**Till we meet again. hopefully soon.**

**Xoxo~muahh16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Summary:** Will hatred be enough to stop someone from loving another?

_Don't forget to review!_

_**Re-Reviews**:__Thank you for reviewing this fanfiction. You don't know how much joy I experience whenever I see your thoughts about this story__Thank you!_

_ A Fan: Kaname is another character and yes, Mr. Vie is Mr. Vie Ghoul._

* * *

"Don't forget that…"he whispered and kissed me yet again while emphasizing each word with a touch on my lips "You. Are. Mine."

He broke the kiss and hugged me while gently rubbing my back with his calloused, wide hand. I stood still in his arms; catching my breath as my heart beat rapidly against my chest. Then, the silence between us stretched from seconds to minutes as we struggled to stabilize our breaths.

"I want you. Why can't you just accept that?" he muttered between his teeth as he rested his head on top of mine.

_I want you… want you…_ the words were slowly registering into my mind when a sudden gasp interrupted my thoughts. I peaked at the left side of Ren's body and saw Kanae's undeniably shocked expression. Her eyes widened, jaw was dropped and bag was on the floor. She picked it up slowly as I struggled to free myself from Ren's embrace. I continued looking at my best friend while Ren stepped aside and eventually followed by gaze; an understanding registering into his eyes. He moved forward and extended his right hand.

"Hello, Kanae" Their hands shook as I linger my eyes to my best friend. Ren walked towards me, leaned over and whispered

"I'll pick you up by 8"

I stared at him as he waved his hand and exited the door. Kanae, who wanted to command my attention, faked a cough. I immediately looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly, at the same time, trying to divert her attention from the topic that I know she wanted to tackle.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not" I denied with utmost fervor as she eyed me suspiciously. I played with my fingers, looked down at my hands and moved restlessly due to discomfort of her stare. She arched her right brow and dragged me to my receiving area. We sat at the couch, face to face.

"Look. I'm not your best friend for nothing. I know you. I am certain that you are keeping something from me, from all of us. To be absolutely honest, I don't like it. But I know that you have a valid reason for not confiding it with me. I also believe that someday you will… I don't know… my head is in mush for thinking about you… worrying about you. First, you go out in the middle of the night with the man you hated. Second, you skipped work, which you never ever did. Now, I see you in his embrace. I don't know what to think anymore… It's like a puzzle I can't solve. It's not making sense… I can't comprehend what I see and hear clearly.

I stared at her as I felt tears piling in my eyes, threatening to fall any moment.

"I'm sorry, Kanae. So much had happened within a very short period of time that even I can't understand any of it. So many questions left unanswered 'Why do I feel this way?'…" I paused as tears began to spill continuously "'Why do I let him affect me like this after what he's done?'… To tell you the truth, I realized that I still have feelings for him. Then, another question arose 'But why?' Haven't I had enough of pain, rejection and sorrow? I'm scared that if I let my heart beat for him once again, I may not be able to survive. I want to forget him …" I buried my face on my hands "I really do… completely… I don't want to be hurt anymore… I don't want to feel that bad about myself again…"

I sobbed and sobbed again. I felt Kanae's small arms wrapped around me.

"I'll make sure you won't." she said reassuringly as she pushed me gently and looked straight into my eyes. "It's Sho's sister, Kotami's, farewell party tonight. You'll come, right?"

I nodded. I suddenly saw a mysterious determination in her eyes.

"Good. I have a plan"

* * *

I walked straight through the lobby of the building where I reside. I proceeded straight to the elevator when a high-pitched voiced called my name.

"Ms. Mogami!"

I turned around and spotted 2 women walking towards me; one was holding a bouquet of white roses while the other was carrying a big, white box. I stared at them confusingly and tried to receive the unexpected gifts. But the women said in unison.

"Please let me escort you"

They stepped into the elevator as soon as it opened and waited for me to follow. When we arrived at the door of my flat, the women handed me the gifts and left. I opened my door difficultly due to the heaviness of what I am carrying. I made my way into the door, opened the lights, placed my keys on the dining table, passed the living room and proceeded to my room. I placed both the flowers and the box on my bed. I noticed a white card on the center of the box. I picked and read it.

_Kyouko, wear this tonight._

Kanae

I opened the box and saw a long, elegant gown. Its color was the strangest and most fascinating shade of blue. It has sequence around the chest area; tightly layered fabric in the mid-section. It was breathtaking. I noticed another card, this time red, found in a certain space inside the beautifully, arranged bouquet. I repeated what I did with the other.

_To a person whose beauty could match no other._

Ren

My heart skipped a beat to the beautifully written words that can make any woman swoon. I traced my fingers to the card as I think of Ren's voice saying it. I shook my head once again and muttered

"I will not fall for that again!"

I took my bath, sat in my dressing chair, fixed my hair and put some make up. I stood up and put on the gown Kanae gave me. I looked at the mirror and felt satisfied. I got my keys from the dining table, locked the door of my flat and left the building using my car. I arrived at the Fuwa's residence after 30 minutes. I immediately saw Shoutaro's mom. We kissed each other's cheeks in greeting. She pointed her fingers to my left. I immediately saw Sho approaching.

"Kyouko! I'm glad you came! I was worried for a bit there."

"You know that I wouldn't disappoint Kotami like that. Where is she?"

Sho motioned his hand towards the garden when he was suddenly called by his mother. He looked at me and asked "Are you okay to be by yourself for a minute? Apparently, one of our relatives arrived and I must pay my respect."

"Go!" I tapped his back to urge him on. When Sho was already out of sight, I walked towards Kotami who was with Kanae and Hiroaki.

"Hi" I kissed her cheeks.

"Kyouko, I'm glad you made it! You look great!"

I smiled and turned towards my best friend "Thank you, Kanae"

"Don't mention it. Ohh… Before I forget, you remember Hiroaki, right?"

I smiled at him and I was given a wink in reply "Of course. I saw him 2 days ago"

Kotami excused herself to greet some of her guests followed by Hiroaki. Kanae transferred to my side and sang praises for Hiroaki; praises that I'm not sure I'm interested in. Then, it hit me, it was the plan she was talking about.

"So this is the plan?" I asked trying very hard to control myself. She nodded seriously. I unintentionally burst out laughing at the insane idea of patching me up with Hiroaki. I saw Kanae's pained expression and immediately stopped myself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Your idea is to patch me up with Hiroaki, right?" I clarified.

"Yes. He's nice, dependable, smart, rich…"

"He's also in love with Kotomi" I inserted as I saw Kanae's mouth opened.

"Really?"

"Yes! So stop the nonsense"

She was about to say something when my stomach grumbled.

"I guess, you need to eat already"

"I guess so" I replied as she pointed the direction where the food are resides.

I picked a plate and began scooping food when I noticed Hiroaki beside me. His expression was calm but I know that isn't his true feelings.

"It's not too late you know. She's still here. Detain her…" I whispered.

"That's selfish. I'm afraid that if I stop her and begged her to stay with me, she will. I'm afraid that in time, she might detest me or even worse, despise me because of it. She's my little butterfly. I don't want to clip her wings but I also don't want her to attract preys that may capture her. I want her to follow her dreams… She will be there only for work anyway…"

Afraid to let people hear their conversation, I tipped toed and leaned closer to him.

"What if other butterflies notice her vibrant colors…?" Hiroaki interrupted me and thundered out "I'll crush them with my bare hands if they do!"

Before I could reply, two powerful hands pulled me. I landed into his chest. He turned me around, seized my lips and said chilly to Hiroaki "She's mine! I don't want you near her ever again!"

He swept me off my feet, carried me, and stormed out of the house; leaving an extremely shocked crowd.

* * *

**Actually, there's a story behind this chapter. I was sitting on my desk waiting for my break to end when I came across a yellow pad and wrote the next scene. Unfortunately, the university I am attending became flooded due to the heavy rain. As I strolled around wet places, my friends and I decided to eat at McDonald's. Instead of eating, I wrote the next scene. I decided to go home when the water lowered down to just knee length. I was dropped off to the train station and saw a very, very, extremely long line. What I did is that I wrote and wrote. When I got home, I typed it in Microsoft and Ta-Dah! A new chapter is born. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned and please, pretty, pretty please, don't forget to review!**

**Also, I decided to change it to Rated T since only the first chapter is Rated M. I don't know. I also warned the readers in the summary and the first chapter so… Actually, I'm not sure if I would write another steamy love scene. As you know, I asked if I should or not. You see, that was my first time writing such intense act and I'm not sure if I have the capability to write it well so… I would really like to hear your thought in this matter. Thank you!**

**Anyway, should I continue it or not? I really would like to know!**

**Please review. Honestly, nothing motivates a writer more than a little encouragement or critique. I will gladly welcome your positive or negative feedbacks! (Although I wish a great number of this will be positive ;)) Just…be kind, I guess**

**Till we meet again. Hopefully soon.**

**Xoxo~muahh16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Summary:** Will hatred be enough to stop someone from loving another?

_Don't forget to review!_

_Re-Reviews:__Thank you for reviewing this fanfiction. You don't know how much joy I experience whenever I see your thoughts about this story__Thank you!_

_I hope you would also review this chapter! _

_ A Fan: Yes! Although, I don't go to such extremes as to cross dress. Haha_

* * *

"Put me down!" I roared as Ren continued walking towards his red, Mustang.

"Ren! Put. Me. Down" I shouted again as I wiggled myself from his grasp. He stopped and looked straight into my eyes; a wide grin slowly registering on his face. His hands instinctively tightened below my shoulders and ankles to prevent me from falling.

"You finally called me Ren again... I like that… About your request, do you really want me to drop you? "

"Drop me? I said put me down! Not drop me!"

"Well, baby… You have a choice. One is to let me carry you and the other is to drop you here and now" He lowered his gaze as mine followed. I yelped as I saw the stairs directly below us. I unconsciously encircled my arms in his neck and buried my face in its side. After a soft chuckle, Ren began moving again; stopping momentarily as the driver opened the door. He put me inside it carefully and hopped in after. While he instructed the driver, I quietly unlocked the door and decided to get out. Before I could accomplish my plan, two powerful hands landed on my waist and pulled me.

"Let go! Let me go!"

"No!"

I turned towards him and began pounding on his chest repeatedly.

"Why do you torment me so!" I said while fighting for the tears that threatened to fall.

"You did that before and I'll be damned if I ever allow you the privilege without giving a fight!" I looked at him and saw his eyes widened.

"Torment you?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Who do you think tormented and ruined who?" he roared again as I became dizzy. I gripped at Ren's arm for stability. His expression changed from that of anger to concern.

"Kyouko?"

"Ren, could you please drop me off my place. I'm not feeling well."

"Let's go to the hospital" He asserted but before he could command his driver, I pleaded.

"Please"

"If you wish"

The travel was a quiet, short ride. After the argument that we almost had, neither of us uttered a single word to each other. Probably in his case, voicing his feelings made him uncomfortable. However, my reason was simple, unworthiness. I already promised myself that no explanation should be given to those who are unworthy. Meaning, since I found him not deserving of my stupid feelings, I might as well bury it without giving him a glimpse of my love and pain. I don't want him to have the knowledge of how much he means to me. And how dare he, accuse me of ruining or tormenting him? He has absolutely no right to utter those words to me! He was the last man on the planet to have any rights about that!

We arrived at my house several minutes later. My sister, Kaname, was riding a bike at our garage while my parents were standing on the doorstep. I stepped out and gave Ren my thanks through the window. To my dismay, he got out of the car and said

"I'll have Daisuke return your car early tomorrow"

Oh, shoot! My car! I totally forgot about that. "Yes"

I turned around to greet my parents when I saw their expressions. Both of their faces were grim, extremely pale as if they had seen a ghost. And then I realized that they were not looking at me but to Ren who was standing beside me. Ren's face was that of indifference.

In order to break the tension, I greeted my parents and bid Ren goodbye. We entered the house as Ren's car disappeared from the driveway.

* * *

I was about to ask Kanae to fetch me when my mom knocked on my door.

"Come in!"

She opened slowly and entered inside. She informed me that someone named Daisuke returned my car early in the morning. I was about to bid her goodbye and proceed to the office when my mom asked me nervously

"What did the two of you talk about?"

"Two of us?" I asked confusingly as I saw her tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yes…You and…Uhmm…Ren"

"Nothing. We're merely acquaintance."

"But you liked him…" before she could finish, I cut her politely.

"Liked being the operative word, mom; past tense."

"Okay! I know you need to work now" she said dismissingly

"Thanks, mom"

* * *

It has been 2 days since I last saw him. I proceeded doing my usual work as I struggle to cut him off my mind. Why did he have to come back into my life? Now, I'm imagining and feeling things I should not experience. Yes, in the past 2 days, he gave me flowers with beautiful carved words. I liked it but then he hadn't called nor visited me. Okay, I am confused; uncertain about his intentions this time around. Why now? Why did it have to be now? Why didn't he do all of this when I was ready to give my heart to him? A lot of questions now emerged as I think about his actions the past few days. Questions I was not ready to answer just yet. I forced myself to stop thinking about him when suddenly, my phone vibrated continuously.

"Good Afternoon! This is Mogami Kyouko" I said in my normal voice, silently hoping that it was Ren on the other line.

"Good afternoon, Kyouko. This is Vie from the Vie Ghoul Corporation"

"Of course" I said disappointingly.

."I would like to know if I can claim your promise 2 days ago."

_Promise? Oh yes._ Since I didn't have any work left to do, I agreed. It was also a good opportunity to discuss business with him. On top of that, I could stop thinking about that bastard even for a while.

"Great! I know a place. I'll text you the address and time. See you there!"

I pressed the red button and gone to my apartment to prepare.

I met Mr. Vie in a renowned restaurant in the city. We sat at a private cubicle near the main hall. We ordered a steak course that comprises salad, soup, dinner bread with butter and the main course. We talked about business as our food was served sequentially. His company supplies a world known card that enables the computer to store data up to 50 Terabytes. On top of that, computer virus can't penetrate it no matter what and it's made with waterproof materials. We were talking about their company's recent works when I tasted something foul. I immediately took my leave to the restroom, afraid that I might throw up in front of Vie. As soon as I saw the toilet, food that I ate came crushing down. It was an awful feeling; my stomach was such indescribable pain as my mind prevents it from taking over. Good thing I always brought a toothbrush and toothpaste with me. I brushed my teeth and hurriedly exited the comfort room. As soon as I got out, I saw Ren standing there with his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. His eyes were unreadable as he pulled me out of the restaurant and placed me at the side of the building; my back was touching the bricks. His arms were at my side, entrapping me.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you are mine and mine alone!" he said as his rage became nuclear. He seized my lips and forced me to open my mouth. He slid hid tongue inside and battled with mine as I mumbled a sigh. I instinctively encircled my arms in his neck as his hand slid up and down my thigh. He deepened the kiss as I escape a shriek of delight.

He was the best kisser I had ever known, not that I'd kissed anyone beside him. He has the ability to make my knees weak and my heart beat fast. I can accept the former but it's a different issue altogether for the latter; been there, done that! Despite the exquisite pleasure I felt from his touch, I painfully separated my lips as well as my body from him and run.

I entered my car and drove as fast as I could. I called Mr. Vie to inform him that something came up and I had to go. I drove to Kanae's place and there cried my hearts out.

"Good Morning!" Kanae greeted me as soon as I descended from their stairs. I stayed the night as I let my hearts out, crying and crying without saying anything. Kanae just patted my head and hugged me throughout the night until I fell asleep.

"Good Morning!" I said back. I was feeling quite uneasy this morning. It may be because of what I ate yesterday. As I transfer my gaze to the dining table, my eyes widened at how many dishes Kane prepared for us.

"Are you having an army come over?" I said teasingly.

"No, silly! I am having dozens of pregnant women for a party!" she said back as I stilled.

Pregnant… Pregnant… Pregnant… The words keep repeating inside my head as I mentally calculated my menstrual period.

Breathe, Kyouko. Just Breathe.

* * *

**So this where the other version left off.**

**Okay. So is she or not pregnant? Hmm. Another trial would come to their way. Will that make them closer or not? **

**So, I do hope you like this chapter. I am extremely busy this week but instead of sleeping, I wrote this chapter. Thus, I haven't proofread it yet so sorry for the errors. I hope you liked it! So please, pretty, pretty, pretty please review. I really get motivated by the reviews that you, readers, are writing. Haha.**

**Thank you!**

**Anyway, should I continue it or not? I really would like to know!**

**Please review. Honestly, nothing motivates a writer more than a little encouragement or critique. I will gladly welcome your positive or negative feedbacks! (Although I wish a great number of this will be positive ;)) Just…be kind, I guess**

**Till we meet again. Hopefully soon.**

**Xoxo~muahh16**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Summary: Will hatred be enough to stop someone from loving another?

_Don't forget to review!_

_Re-Reviews:Thank you for reviewing this fanfiction. You don't know how much joy I experience whenever I see your thoughts about this story. Thank you!_

_I hope you would also review this chapter!_

_ A Fan Thank you! I hope you'll continue to support this story!_

_ RicaRika, Yes… although you may find some instances where Kuon resembles Ren_.

* * *

My mind went completely blank as I realized that I was already late in my monthly period. I had never, ever been late before. Is it really possible that I may be pregnant with Ren's child? I thought as my hand unconsciously settled in my abdomen. I was ready to get up from where I sat and head straight to the doctor when I realized that Kanae was still there. Not ready to explain anything yet, I remained sitting as she handed me a plate. I picked 2 buttered – toasted bread and poured myself some Jasmine tea. Kanae, on the other hand, put 2 pieces of pancakes on her plate; she topped it with seasonal fruits as well as homemade maple syrup. We ate quietly as the sound of a Paganini's composition vibrated through the house. After a few minutes, I got up and walked towards her. I was standing beside her chair when I said.

"Kanae, I've got to go." Her eyes snapped into mine as she eyed me suspiciously. It was understandable since I've not been myself since Ren appeared. To top that, I cried my hearts out last night without giving her an explanation.

"For work…" I pointed my finger towards the clock that was hanging right across where she sat. "It's already 6:00 am. I have to go now in order not to be late…" I continued as her eyes resigned a bit. "… you know what I feel about tardiness" I added for good measure.

"Yeah…" I was headed upstairs to get my things when Kanae suddenly made called out my name "Kyouko! Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly as I stopped myself from taking another step. I turned around and smiled at her.

"I am" I continued my journey towards the bedroom and collected my things. I headed downstairs and saw Kanae opened the front door. I stopped in front of her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear as she patted my back in reply. I exited the house and walked towards my car. I was about to enter when she shouted

"Goodbye! Drive safe!" She waved her hand elegantly and waited for me to get in before she closed the front door.

The drive to my apartment was nothing but hassle. I spent 45 minutes in getting there; in comparison to the 15 minutes usual drive from Kanae's house. There had been an accident involving a pick-up and a car; apparently, the bluish car overtook the pick-up rather abruptly, causing the traffic.

I walked to the lobby of my flat, entered the elevator, and opened the door of my apartment. I put my things on my dressing table as I stripped off my clothes and bathed. After a few minutes, I dried myself with the use of the towel and put on a robe. I walked towards my closet and picked a white, blouse with black coat and a black, pencil-cut skirt. I immediately put it on and examined myself in the mirror. With a satisfied glance, I got my bag and headed downstairs; fully intended to confirm, what's needed to confirm. I entered my car and got my cellphone from my handbag. I dialed my OB-GYNE and set an appointment.

"Hear I go." I muttered before I start the engine and drove. I arrived at Ms. Morika's Clinic 15 minutes after I left the apartment. I walked towards her secretary.

"I'm here for my appointment" I said as I saw her face look up and stared at my face.

"Of course, may I know your name ma'am?"

"Ms. Mogami Kyouko"

"Yes, of course" she got up from her seat and escorted me to the hallway leading to Morika's office. She opened the door and instructed me to enter. I immediately saw Morika right across where I stood. She was wearing her usual "doctor" attire. She had brown hair which was pulled in a bun. Her eyes were the darkest shade of black. I approached her as I saw her stood; she motioned her hand towards the vacant seat.

"What can I do for you, Kyouko?" she asked.

"I'm here to get tested. I think I may be… uhmm…pregnant?" I said as I saw her eyes widened in response. She leaned closer.

"Of course… Do you want to do so now?" I nodded. She stood and got some materials in one of the compartments. She handed me an empty bottle and instructed me to pee in it. After I did that, she asked me to wait for 20 minutes in order for my urine to be tested.

"Kyouko, you are pregnant. Congratulations!" she exclaimed as I tried not to fall from my seat. Suspecting something is far different from knowing. "I do hope that this is… hmmm. Good news?" she eyed me evenly as I struggled to calm myself. "… If not," she continued sensing my discomfort "… there are other options… that I don't recommend… but you're not far long…"

Before she continued her sentence, I cut her off and exclaimed "No! I can never do that to my child. I think I already love him…" I looked at her face; she was smiling like she understood what predicament I am currently in.

"The father doesn't know yet, right?" she guessed as she put her hands on top of mine and gently squeezed it.

"No…" I muttered hesitantly. I thank the doctor and bid my goodbye. _What will he say? What will he do? What will he think?_ I asked myself quietly. A lot of questions had yet again invaded my mind. Before I could ponder on them, my phone rang.

Caller: Ren Tsuruga

I immediately turn down the volume and decided to go back to my apartment. I called Kirie to inform her that I won't be able to come to work today. I sat on the couch in front of the T.V. and decided to watch "Itazura na Kiss". I was in the middle of the movie when a knock on my door caught my attention. I walked towards it and opened it slowly. I saw Ren standing there. He slipped inside my apartment without an invitation and walked towards the window. It was dark at that side; he was pacing back and forth for a while when at last he stopped and looked at me.

"Did you deliberately seduce me that night? Did you really want to trap me? Answer me!" he roared as I stilled.

"How did you…" I said as he cut me "It doesn't matter how! Answer me!"

"No…" he looked at me with disgusted eyes as he turned his back. My heart was beating fast. My hand unconsciously rested on top of my abdomen, fearing his words next.

"Look. Let's just get rid of the problem…" he said unemotionally as my mind shouted _No! No! No! _

And then, I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw the credits of the movie playing in front of me. I touched my cheeks and felt moisture on it. I wiped it off and decided to take a shower. I decided to block the nightmare from my mind as I distracted myself by thinking about ideas for the next project of the company. I put on my night robe and slept.

A knock on my door woke me up. I stopped in front of it, fearing that my nightmare will come true. I opened it and saw an angry Kanae. I opened the door and invited her in. She turned towards me and said

"Kyouko! What the hell is this?" she handed me a newspaper. I read it nervously and saw at the headline in bold letters.

**Entrepreneurs Ren Tsuruga and Kyouko Mogami in an affair! Is baby on the way too?**

Below it was a picture of Ren and I entering a hotel and another was picture of me leaving the clinic yesterday.

My nightmare did become a reality.

* * *

**Actually, I have exams tomorrow and I haven't studied anything yet. But I really, really like to update. So pretty, pretty, pretty, please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Unedited version.**

**Anyway, should I continue it or not? I really would like to know!**

**Please review. Honestly, nothing motivates a writer more than a little encouragement or critique. I will gladly welcome your positive or negative feedbacks! (Although I wish a great number of this will be positive ;)) Just…be kind, I guess**

**Till we meet again. Hopefully soon.**

**Xoxo~muahh16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Summary:** Will hatred be enough to stop someone from loving another?

_Don't forget to review!_

_Re-Reviews:__Thank you for reviewing this fanfiction. You don't know how much joy I experience whenever I see your thoughts about this story__Thank you!_

_I hope you would also review this chapter!_

* * *

Blood was drained from my face as I read the full new article. I linger my eyes to the words that makes my heart beat faster.

Ren Tsuruga, one of the most eligible bachelor and CEO of RT World, had been caught entering a hotel late evening with none other than his competitor, Ms. Mogami Kyouko, CEO of MK Electronics. Both had been attending the same social and charity events for the past days. They had also been seen in a compromising situation in an alley beside a famous restaurant, a reliable source said. Yesterday, the famous lady had been spotted leaving a clinic, famous for its specialty in OB-GYNEs.

My throat went dry as I absorbed the content of the news._ They had known! Oh my, he knows!_ Sweats were appearing on my forehead as Kanae saw me panicked. She moved in front of me, squatted, and held my hands in hers. I looked into her eyes as mine got blurry from restrained tears.

"What will I do?" I asked her while I looked down and struggled to remain my tears at bay. "Ren doesn't know… he still doesn't know…" my eyes snapped to hers as images of my nightmare flashed through my mind. "No... Kanae, what if he wanted a termination? I can't… I will not…No!" amidst all of the Ren drama, I suddenly thought of my parents who might as are very, very shocked right now "My parents! They still don't know… I have to go home… explain…I have…" I stopped as white, crystal-like fluids rushed outside my eyes.

"Kyouko, calm down. You have to calm down, for Pete's sake! It will be bad for the baby if you're stress as you are now!" As soon as I heard 'baby' and 'bad' in the same sentence, I immediately forced myself to be still and relax. I suddenly felt a sting of nausea and instinctively put my hand on my mouth. I rushed to the bathroom and positioned face above the bowl; solids and liquids alike came rushing down as I threw every food I ate yesterday. I washed my mouth with water and reached for a face towel. As soon as I felt relieved, I turned around and saw Kanae at the doorway. Her eyes filled with that of concern. I have to tell her everything, ready or not. She has the right to know. I headed to the door and stopped in front of her.

"Follow me" I walked to the sofa and sat. I patted the couch, urging her to sit next to me. I looked at her as I reached for her hand.

"Do you remember the day after the reunion? You texted me quite a number of times, asking me where I was?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly; clearly confused in the path I was going.

"And I told you that I was asleep, right?"

"Yes? Kyouko, I don't know the relevance of that time to the issue of you having a baby…" she replied as I cut her off gently.

"I did sleep…" I closed my eyes, afraid of her reaction, and continued "But with Ren…"

Silence followed my declaration. I felt her body tensed as she tightened her grip on my hands. Unable to stand the torment any longer, I peaked and saw her paled face; her jaw was dropped and eyes were opened wide, really wide. I closed my eyes tightly again.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… this is the thing that I can't talk about to anyone… I felt very stupid to give myself to him… after all I had been through, I still can't hate him. I don't know why!" I felt Kanae's hands released her grip; her thumb suddenly caressing my hands, in attempt of comfort.

"So this means, I don't have to ask who the father is. Sorry Kyouko, but can you please recount all of what happened since the reunion?"

I nodded and told her every bit of information about my encounters with Ren. After I was done, I looked at her and saw her in deep thought. I waited patiently for her to speak her mind.

"Hmm. Are you going to tell him?" her first question startled me.

"Actually, I don't know… I'm afraid that he would want a termination. I will never do that…"

"I know. But basing from the insights and recounts you told me, I don't think that Ren would ask that of you… I actually think that he cares for you… you know Kyouko, no guy would impose his claim like he did … unless he really likes you."

_Care… Care…_ Hope suddenly burst in to me as I immediately put poison on it and killed it completely. I can never allow myself to feel such emotion. Hoping is fatal, as a rule. I remained quiet as I shook my head slowly.

"If you don't believe me, fine! At least, I know the reason for the first reason of my anger. Now, to the second…" I looked at her, clearly confused.

"Second?" I asked her.

"Yes! How dare you let me eat those pancakes! I gained 2 pounds! 2 pounds" she exclaimed as I remembered what she was talking about.

"But you got it for yourself… I thought you were enjoying yourself?"

"Enjoying!" she said in disbelief "The only thing I will enjoy is throwing all of those blasted flour outside my house… I didn't even know I was eating them! I was so worried about you that I was scooping things on my plate that I have no knowledge about!"

"I'm sorry, Kanae… Please don't hate me" I said to her as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Look, Kyouko. I can never hate you. I love you…" we looked at each other for a while "Okay, I was getting really, really cheesy. I'll stop now…" she said as she stood up. I was about to do the same but she stopped me and said "I'll go now… You don't have to accompany me through the door. You need your rest." I nodded and saw her walking towards the door. When she her hand was already on the knob, about to twist it, she turned her head leftward and said "Think about your decision about Ren. Give him a chance! You might be surprise, if you will only try" she opened the door and got out.

I was about to think about what Kanae said when I heard my phone rang. I rushed to get it and immediately regretted my decision. His name was flashing through the screen._ I can't run away from him any longe_r. I pushed the green button and put my phone beside my left ear.

"Kyouko, are you okay? A lot of reporters had been following me; asking for comments about your trip to the OB-GYNE. What is going on?" His baritone voice was filled with a mixture of concern and confusion. I collected my courage and asked him. "Can I come over?"

"I'll instruct Daisuke to pick you up. He'll be there in 15 minutes"

"Okay" I said before I ended the call.

I put on a business suit as a preparation for the meeting with Ren. He had been calm when I spoke to him on the phone. Maybe, he'd be reasonable and allow me to continue with the pregnancy; or better yet, let me have a full custody of the child. I analyze at all possibilities until my landline rang. I turned on the cordless and received the call.

"Hello" I said to the person on the other line.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Mogami. There's a person who wanted to inform you that the car had been readied. His name is Daisuke. He also wanted to tell you that you'll be leaving with him using the backdoor since there are many reporters waiting outside the building."

"Thank you"

"No problem, ma'am!"

I gathered my things and got out of my flat. I met Daisuke at the lobby and got out with him using the backdoor. He opened the door for me as I entered it. The drive to Ren's house was nerve wrecking. I didn't have any idea how would he react. _Will he be mad? Will he be indifferent? I don't know_. I put my left hand on my abdomen as I saw Ren's house.

"Let's go meet your daddy" I said before going out of the car. Ren was standing outside the house. He was wearing a white fitted shirt paired with jeans. He looked really good wearing some mere casual clothes.

"Hi" He said while extending his hand to me. I accepted it as he guided me through his office. His house was divine. It was a rectangular structure, all glass. The walls were filled with paintings.

We entered a large room. His back was in front of me as my heart continued racing. I forced myself to calm myself but suddenly, he turned around. He looked at me and said

"Is it true?" he asked me

"What?"

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" he asked hoarsely. Unable to voice out my feelings, I nodded.

I looked down immediately, afraid of his rejection… afraid of his hurtful words. When nothing of that happened, I looked up and saw him standing in front of me. His eyes glitter and his mouth twisted in what's like a smile. He looked perfect. He moved towards me and gently pinned me to the wall. He lowered his head in level with mine and said "Marry me" before he devoured me with a kiss.

* * *

**You might be wondering why I updated sooner. Since, I had a lot of reviews last chapter… I got really motivated. Yay! Also, I'm very busy this coming week so I hope I'll get motivated gain too? So please, please, please review! Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Unedited version.**

**Anyway, should I continue it or not? I really would like to know!**

**Please review. Honestly, nothing motivates a writer more than a little encouragement or critique. I will gladly welcome your positive or negative feedbacks! (Although I wish a great number of this will be positive ;)) Just…be kind, I guess**

**Till we meet again. Hopefully soon.**

**Xoxo~muahh16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Summary:** Will hatred be enough to stop someone from loving another?

_Don't forget to review!_

_Re-Reviews:__Thank you for reviewing this fanfiction. You don't know how much joy I experience whenever I see your thoughts about this story__Thank you!_

_I hope you would also review this chapter!_

* * *

My knees became weak as Ren's hands were firmly placed on my waist. He showered my face with gentle kisses as I looked at him in wonder.

"Why does he look so calm and happy?" I questioned myself as he stepped backward and examined me fully; his arms were extended and placed on my shoulders.

"I always thought that you wouldn't look any beautiful than you already do but you always prove me wrong" He pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I enjoyed and treasured the moment as his words repeated in my head. Marry me… Marry me… Marry me… I pushed him gently away from me as I voiced out my thoughts.

"You don't have to marry me…" His arms dropped to his sides as I continued "You don't have to worry…"

His body tensed as his face's features hardened. His eyes lingered on my face, searching for answers to his specific questions. Then suddenly, his jaw tightened and his hands curled tightly together.

"I didn't think you would want a termination…" he muttered under his breath.

"No! Of course not! I don't…" I looked directly into his eyes as relief flowed through him. "But… I thought you might…"

"I can never do that to my own child!" he argued and instantly continued "How can you assume such a thing? What kind of person do you think I am?" he asked but after a while, raised his right hand in a gesture which means stop. "No… Don't answer that since you already accused me… I think I already know the answer."

"That's not it… I just didn't know what to expect…" I looked down and started playing with my hands "I mean… how can you love and accept the child if you don't even like the mother?"

A long silence was followed. I looked up and saw his face that was filled with disbelief.

"For Pete's sake, Kyouko! Is that what you are worrying about?" he put his hand on his hair causing it to dishevel. "Surely you must know! You must know… I like you! A lot!"

He turned around and walked towards the window and looked far away. In order to break the silence that followed after, I voiced out my feelings and thoughts once again.

"Since full custody is out of the question… I would agree to a joint one. I would really like you to have regular involvement with the child. I think that would be best…" before I could finish, he cut me and said "Oh, I do intend to be consistently and regularly involved with my child! But inside a marriage bind, not outside of it!"

He walked towards me and captured my chin between his forefinger and thumb. He slightly tilted it and said "We will marry in a week."

I looked at him with disbelief as I forced him to release me from his grasp.

"How can you prepare a wedding in a week? A week! Taking into an account that I don't wish to marry you! To put it simply… I am not marrying you!" I shouted as I saw him smirking at me.

"Oh, yes you will Kyouko…" his eyes suddenly narrowed into mine "If you don't, I'll file for full custody and drag you to a messy custodial battle for the child."

My heart suddenly stopped as soon as his threat left his mouth.

"You would never…" I muttered as I looked at his hardened features.

"Try me" he said stoically.

I instinctively put my hand on my abdomen and I muttered "No! No!" continuously as I felt the ground moving. I heard Ren cursed under his breath and caught me just in time before I land to the ground.

"Kyouko! Hey! Hey!" was the last statement I heard before I passed out.

I woke up feeling light - headed as I noticed the dim light that illuminated the room. I wondered where I was as I remembered the discussion Ren and I had before I passed out. As I submerged myself into my questions and thoughts, a shadow like figure crossed the room. Ren sat at the edge of the bed and put his hand on mine. He gently caressed it by rubbing his thumb on my skin.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in a tone filled with concern. I sudden dreadful thought emerged in my mind that caused me to sit and worry tremendously.

"My baby?" I asked him as I hugged myself.

"It's our… not my, Kyouko… He's okay. Just… Please don't stress yourself."

Relief flowed through my body as I looked directly into his eyes, pleading.

"Ren… About our discussion, I need time to think this through. I mean marriage? I need time…"

Ren opened his mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately. He stood up and looked into my eyes.

"Fine! You have 3 days…" he said as he walked towards the door. His hand was already on the knob when he said "And not a day more!"

I was left alone in the room with a lot to think about. I called Kanae and asked her to pick me up. An hour later, she did. As soon as I got inside the car, she bombarded me with a lot of questions.

"What happened?" she asked me while sparing me a glanced before she turned her attention towards the road.

"I told him I was pregnant…" I looked away from her and rested my head at the right side of the car.

"And…" she said but I didn't answer. I could see her glancing at me repeatedly using my peripheral vision.

"And…" she said again as I supplied the answer.

"And… he asked me to marry him." I said as I felt the car stopped rather abruptly. I turned towards her and began saying "My gosh, Kanae! We may be in an acci…"

"What did you say? He proposed?" Kanae exclaimed, completely ignoring my lecture. I nodded in response to her and said for good measure. "But… I haven't answered yet…"

"What will you answer?"

"I honestly don't know… I don't know" I looked outside the window and saw a man carrying a child on his shoulders. Suddenly, my heart ached and ached. I know that I can never allow him to rule my heart again but am I ready to deprive my child the love and attention of a father because of my own interest? I may suffer because of the fact that he could never love me and I could never, ever hate him. One thing is for sure though; my child's interest is above my own. I thought of some ways to incorporate the two and after a while I got my answer. Before I noticed, I was already at my condo. I bid Kanae goodbye, kissed her cheeks and promised to talk to her after all the commotion.

When I was already at my flat, I called a lawyer, asked him to draft a proposal and email it to my account. After the phone call, I texted Ren to meet me at my flat early in the morning. I proceeded to the door and took a shower. I slept shortly afterwards.

A knock on the door woke me up. I hurried to check who it was as I struggled to get into my robe. I opened the door and saw Ren standing like a Greek god in front of me. He was wearing a black coat and a sleek Armani pants. He passed through me and sat on the sofa without an invitation. I looked at the clock and furrowed my brows.

"Why are you so early?" I asked but he simply waved his hand and dismissed my question with a short reply. "You told me to"

"But I didn't say 5:30 am!"

He ignored me as I remembered the proposal. I hurried to my laptop and opened my mail. Thankfully, the lawyer already sent me a copy. I opened it, read its contents and printed it almost immediately. I reentered the living room as his eyes snapped into mine. I sat on the chair that was located across him and handed him the document that was originally on my hands. He looked puzzled as I began explaining.

"If you agree to the conditions stated in the document, I will marry you" His eyes lingered as he exhaled an exasperated sound.

* * *

**So I am really, really busy this past week and the coming weeks. So sorry but because of your reviews, I was really motivated to write even though I haven't had any proper sleep. . Yay! So please, please, please review! Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Unedited version.**

**Anyway, should I continue it or not? I really would like to know!**

**Please review. Honestly, nothing motivates a writer more than a little encouragement or critique. I will gladly welcome your positive or negative feedbacks! (Although I wish a great number of this will be positive ;)) Just…be kind, I guess**

**Till we meet again. Hopefully soon.**

**Xoxo~muahh16**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Summary:** Will hatred be enough to stop someone from loving another?

_Don't forget to review!_

_**Re-Reviews:**Thank you for reviewing this fanfiction. You don't know how much joy I experience whenever I see your thoughts about this story. Thank you!_

_I hope you would also review this chapter!_

_ Mari: In chapter 1, the reason of Kyouko's anger towards Ren was depicted :) __Thanks for reviewing!_

_ JeremyVD: Soon...maybe? :) Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

I looked at Ren as he read the written proposal; his eyes quickly skimmed the content as I saw him frown harder by the second. He slammed the document on the table and looked at me with disbelief. He stood up and strode in alternate direction. He stopped suddenly, his eyes focused to me once again.

"I had nerves of steel until I met you" he said in between his gritted teeth.

"Do you have any problems or questions about the document?" I asked him as he sat down on the couch once again.

"Do you think I wouldn't protest let alone question these conditions especially the first one? Kyouko, I didn't expect this…this outrageousness! Look, I know that we've been through a lot… we lost time but didn't you want a family…with me? I know you did a long time ago… " Before he could finish, I cut him and said "I did until you…until you…" I tried to blurt out everything that was stored in the deepest part of my aching heart. However, reliving the hurtful memories will only make me cry. Maybe sometime in the future I will be able to open up and heal completely. I don't know but right now, I need to protect my heart from him… from this man who makes me go weak on my knees… this handsome man in front of me with wonder in his eyes.

"Until what, Kyouko?" he urged me to continue but I didn't. He repeated the question once again, more forceful than the first.

"I can't talk about that right now, Ren…"

"Why?"

"I just can't… please!"

He stopped asking me about the incident and remained silent for a few minutes. I was the one who broke the awkward silence by reminding him of his prejudices regarding the document. There are three conditions…

1. Mr. Ren Tsuruga and Ms. Mogami Kyouko will sleep in separate bedrooms.

2. Mr. Ren Tsuruga will never threaten, consciously or unconsciously, written or oral, Ms. Mogami Kyouko for a custodial battle for any possible reason. If done, Ms. Mogami Kyouko will be automatically granted full custody of the child.

3. No party, Mr. Ren Tsuruga or Ms. Mogami Kyouko, will be allowed to commit adultery or any action close to its parameter. If done, the adulterous party will have to give up any possible right for the child. Thus, giving his/her partner full custody of their offspring. Also, the adulterous party will sign divorce paper, if wished by his partner, without an argument or a fight.

"Kyouko, you are my woman and soon – to- be wife! You will not leave my bed… Do you wish for him…" suddenly looking at my abdomen that was completely hidden by the baggy robe I was wearing "to be an only child? I was an only child…You were already a college student when Kaname was born! You and I clearly know how unhappy it is to be alone…"

I clasped my hands as I felt my nervousness returning and gently rubbed my thumbs together. To be honest, I didn't know how to answer Ren. He was right when he said we were lonely when we were young. He and I were quite unhappy during our childhood years. Don't get me wrong… we had really doting parents but the fact that they were always away were shattering. We came home from school, only to be assisted by nannies that come and go before we could even remember their respective names. He also knew that I loved children. I planned having at least 3 of my own when I was still in school but this situation is different… is it?

"I don't know Ren…I'm not ready yet…" He stood up and walked towards me. He squatted in front of me and placed his hands on top of mine.

"I know… You are not ready because of some reason that you can't confide with me yet… Kyouko, I'm just asking for a chance to make this marriage work…I want this to work…" I looked at him as he continued "Do you remember when we were young, you would always force me to play house with you? I would be the dad, you would be the mom and your 3 dolls would be our children. You would always let me sit on the corner of the room and hold a piece of paper while you prepare some tea using your toys. By sometime, you would sit beside me and hug my left arm as our 'children' sit on our lap…"

"You remember…" I muttered as he sat beside me. He gently turned me around, in order for me to see him face to face.

"Of course I did! Kyouko, I remember all of our times together… The first time you said I love you when you thought I was sleeping…"

My eyes widened as shock consumed my body. He knew about that? Oh my, that was embarrassing! I tried arguing his claim. "No…I was…Uhmm…reading the carving on the tree. It says 'I Love You, KT' you were sleeping by then…" he looked at me with amusement as he grinned.

"You know very well that you replaced KT with Ren-kun!" I was about to scold myself from making excuses while I know for a fact that it was true. I didn't utter a single word as Ren slightly squeezed my hands.

"Can you give me a chance, Kyouko? Can you give us a chance to have a happy marriage?" he asked me. I didn't reply to his question as I thought it over. Can I really give him this chance? Does he deserve it? Is it really possible for us to have a happy and successful marriage? My mind was asking questions, one after the other; questions that I still don't know how to answer. I looked at him and gaze directly into his eyes. His tenseness was evident in his handsome features and his eyes pleading like a child who was afraid to be rejected by his own mother. At that time, I found my answer. I put my hand on his cheeks and nodded. I felt his body relaxed and saw his eyes shimmered like the stars at night. He wrapped his arms around me and expressed his gratitude. Maybe someday I could forget all the pain…maybe I could by replacing it with good memories. He had hope in his eyes when I looked at him and vision towards a happy ending. I just wish that I did not make another bad decision because my heart will not be the only one hurt by this choice.

* * *

**So I am really, really, really, extremely busy for the past weeks and for the coming weeks. To be honest, I was actually closing my eyes then and there while I was making this chapter. I really haven't had any proper sleep since we had exams/ activities/ reporting almost every day so… but because of your reviews/ insights, I was really motivated to write and post a chapter! So, yay! I'm sorry that it was short… I'll try making a longer one next time! Also, (in my personal opinion) things might get better in the following chapters since Kyouko had resolved to give him a chance! I have a lot of things in stored for you guys so please stick around and review!**

**I'm planning on writing a chapter in Ren's POV, What do you guys think?**

**Thank you!**

**Unedited version.**

**Anyway, should I continue it or not? I really would like to know!**

**Please review. Honestly, nothing motivates a writer more than a little encouragement or critique. I will gladly welcome your positive or negative feedbacks! (Although I wish a great number of this will be positive ;)) Just…be kind, I guess**

**Till we meet again. Hopefully soon.**

**Xoxo~muahh16**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Summary: Will hatred be enough to stop someone from loving another?

_Don't forget to review!_

_Re-Reviews:__Thank you for reviewing this fanfiction. You don't know how much joy I experience whenever I see your thoughts about this story. Thank you!_

_I hope you would also review this chapter!_

_setsu rocker: Happy Birthday! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Guest: Unfortunately, I may not be able to edit anytime soon since my preliminary exams are approaching. But... I will as soon as I have the time. Haha. I appreciate your insights! Thanks for reviewing_

* * *

I mumbled silently in my sleep as I slightly moved on my right. I felt a hard body beside me and immediately opened my eyes. I slightly tilted my head, rested that part of my face on the pillow and saw the most beautiful man on the planet. Half of his face was covered by cushion as I saw his black, disheveled hair scattered all throughout his face. I traced his pointed nose from the bridge through the tip but I immediately let it go as he produced a silent, almost an inaudible sound.

"How could a man look so perfect with so little effort?" I muttered

I continued to look at Ren's sleeping face as I reminisced the events that had transpired before this day.

Ren let go of his grip and continued to express some words of thanks. He gently pushed me and looked at me with a wide grin plastered on his face. His body was relaxed as his eyes twinkled like the stars at night.

"I never encountered anyone more beautiful than you are. I doubt I will." he said smilingly as I melted with those sweet words that I heard coming from his mouth. I stood still as my heart beat so fast, not knowing what to do next.

"I cannot believe You will be mine legally within a few days!" he said again as he focused his gaze into mine. I felt my body shook with excitement as I saw his dark, black eyes roaming around my face. I looked away and gently shoved his hands away from my shoulders. I moved towards the kitchen and sat on the bar stool located in front of the work station.

"A few days? You cannot mean that...you and I will be marrying in a few days!" I clarified disbelievingly. I looked at him and saw his head nod. _How can I organize a wedding within a few days? I mean, some people can't even organize a party within a month!_

He moved towards me, somewhat got the gist of my dilemma. He stood in front of me as he placed his left hand on my shoulders as a sign of comfort and placed the other on top of my head. He pushed my head slightly until It was resting on his chest.

"We can have a simple wedding with our family this weekend. After which, we can devote our time on organizing our dream wedding." I looked above and saw his face.

"What the hurry?" I asked as he pushed my head towards his chest yet again. I felt him exhale and heard his heart escalated. _Is it his heart or mine? _

"I am scared that you will change your mind about us; scared that other men will sweep you off your feet. I want you to be mine..." he confessed as I felt my blood rushed towards my face and my brain giving directions to every neurons in my body simultaneously. He gently pushed me and knelt. He held my right hand, put a kissed on it and continued "I want to put a ring on your finger..." he revealed a diamond ring in his left hand and placed it on my finger "so that men will see that you already picked the awfully, lucky guy who will be able to see you the first thing in the morning and last one when he close his eyes..." He looked directly in my face as I forced myself not to cry. I felt happiness, excitement, love at that moment and expressed it by the release of crystal like liquids from my eyes. Ren gently wiped it off as he continued "So that I could have the privilege to give you my name that will let the whole world that you are mine to keep; that you are my everything and I am yours."

As soon as Ren finished his speech, I hugged him and sobbed for I don't know how long. he wrapped his arms around me and gently rubbed my back. A ring on the phone caught my attention as Ren released me from his embrace. I immediately excused myself and received the call.

"Mogami residence" I said

"Ms Mogami, I am calling from the front desk. I am to inform you that your parents are here to see you. They are currently waiting for an elevator."

My parents? Shoot! I haven't told them this yet!

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, Ma'am"

After the phone call, I immediately gone to Ren.

"Ren, you have to leave" I said as I swiftly cleaned my flat and removed every trace of him in it.

"Why?" he asked

"My parents are coming! They will be here in a few minutes so please go!" I said while slightly pushing him towards the door. He laughed suddenly that caused me to frown at him.

"You think this is amusing?" I asked disbelievingly as I eyed him. He turned around and forced himself to stop laughing.

"Baby, this is really the best opportunity to talk to them about our future. I don't see why I have to leave. I mean we're going to get married this weekend so there's really no point on prolonging our meeting."

"You don't understand!" I said exasperatingly as he moved towards me and pinned me on the wall. He encased my chin on his fingers and grinned widely.

"I do understand. Do you think anyone could stop me from making you mine, Kyouko?" he asked me as I unconsciously shook my head "Good. No one will ever take you away from me. I have waited for you for eternity and suffered a lot from it..." He tilted my head upwards just inches from his. "But since, I don't want you to ever worry...If this is what you want...I'll go" He said as he devoured me with a kiss. After which, he grabbed his coat, waved his hand and left me weak on my knees.

A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell and knew exactly who it was. I opened the door and saw my parents, bring bags full of groceries on their hands. I let them in and kissed their respective cheeks in greeting. My mom headed towards the kitchen and got the groceries out of the bags while my dad headed towards the couch and sat on it.

"Kyouko, I know you are independent, reliable and all but we missed you." my mom said while she put each item into their respective cabinets. I decided to help her and walked towards her. I placed the fruits inside the refrigerator as she placed the can good inside the cabinet located on my right. When I was about to place another item inside the cabinet, I heard a loud gasp. I looked at my mom as I saw her eyeing the diamond ring Ren just gave me. She looked at me with disbelief as my heart beat fast again. I looked passed her and saw my dad staring at us.

"I'll explain. Let's go to the living room" I said as she slowly walked beside me towards our destination.

When we were already at the sofa, my mom sat beside my dad and I placed myself directly opposite from them. _I should have let Ren stay. _Well, no need for regrets now.

"Mom..." I looked at my mom and transferred my gaze to my dad "dad...I'm getting married" I said as I let them saw my diamond ring. I saw their shocked faces as I played with my fingers.

My dad was the first one to speak "To whom?"

"You may know him... I know that you know him... His name is Ren Tsuruga" I said as I saw their faces get paler by the second.

"I know it's sudden but..." before I could finish, my mom cut me and asked "Is the article in the newspaper true?"

Unable to voice out any words, I nodded and saw my mom moved towards me. She sat beside me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, baby... Is that the reason you are marrying him?" she asked me as she kept me captive in her embrace. Before I could answer, my dad spoke.

"If that is so... You may not marry him then. Kyouko, you don't need anything from him. If it's about financial means, you can very well provide for a baby. If that is not enough, your mom and I would happily contribute any help, whether financial or... just anything. You don't need him."

I stilled momentarily as I felt the tears rushed out from my eyes. I gently removed myself from my mother's embrace and shook my head.

"No...I love him... I don't know if he loves me or not but I know what I feel. I am taking a gamble but this may be my one chance at happiness and I hope you will stand by my side as I walk down the aisle. I'm sorry if I am being so selfish..." I said as I bury my face in my hands as I heard my dad approach me. They hugged me compassionately as they touched my face.

"Of course, we will sweetheart. You are not selfish...We are..." I saw him eyed each other as I spoke.

"No, you're not! Thank you mom..." I hugged her "Thank you dad..." I hugged him and said as I let go "Thank you for not leaving my side when I needed you guys the most!"

"Ma'am, you are next!" I heard someone shouted.

I was holding a bouquet in my hands as my mom and dad stood beside me as I walked down the aisle. I heard the quartet play "Canon in D" by Pachelbel as the guests applaud as I moved closer to my groom who was standing like a Greek god. He was wearing a black tuxedo that emphasizes his body; his hair was slightly styled upward as his lips stretched to its maximum point. I was wearing a fitted-transparent laced gown that encased my body perfectly. The moment I was given by my parents, he got my hand and held it leveled to his mouth. He gently kissed it and whispered.

"You are beautiful and I will have the chance to say it again and again."

My thoughts was disrupted as I heard the clock beep silently. I looked at it and saw '7:00' flashed on and off. I decided to cook him breakfast for our first day of our life together. Before doing so, I looked at him for the last time, kissed his cheeks, and left the bedroom.

I was halfway finished when I heard footsteps, his' footsteps. I turned around and saw Ren smiling at me. He was wearing a pajama with no shirt at all. I turned around, too embarrassed to look at his nakedness. He moved towards me and hugged me from the back. He gently nibbled my ears and whispered "If I could wake up like this every morning. It would be like Heaven every single day. Since, Everywhere... anytime...anywhere with you is paradise."

* * *

**So I am really, really, really, extremely busy for the past weeks and for the coming weeks. To be honest, I am having my preliminary exams in a few days but because of your reviews/ insights, I was really motivated to write and post a chapter!. Yay! So please wish me luck on this! In line with this, I may not be able to update for about a fortnight... so sorry. I shall resume Kyouko's and Ren's story after my Prelims. ****I may be able to update faster by then...** Also, you might be wondering why I didn't give enough detail with their wedding... Since their "real" wedding may or may not happen in the future... I've decided to give the details on that chapter (if there will be one). Well, hopefully. So please, please, please, please, pretty, pretty, please review!

**Hmm. I am currently having an obsession towards werewolves and historical genre and I want to write something about it. What do you guys think?**

**Thank you!**

**Unedited version.**

**Anyway, should I continue it or not? I really would like to know!**

**Please review. Honestly, nothing motivates a writer more than a little encouragement or critique. I will gladly welcome your positive or negative feedbacks! (Although I wish a great number of this will be positive ;)) Just…be kind, I guess**

**Till we meet again. Hopefully soon.**

**Xoxo~muahh16**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Summary: Will hatred be enough to stop someone from loving another?

_Don't forget to review!_

_Re-Reviews:__ Thank you for reviewing this fanfiction. You don't know how much joy I experience whenever I see your thoughts about this story. Thank you!_

_I hope you would also review this chapter!_

Helette: Hmm. I will try to make the pace slower. Thank you, really, for your insights. I really appreciated it! Thanks again! And...Ohh... Belated happy birthday! I wish you had a blast that day!

* * *

I looked at Ren as he finished his plate swiftly. I knew from the start that Ren hated food. I doubt if he would even contemplate on eating if it wasn't a basic requirement to live. When we were young, Ren has that of a normal built, tall and lean. He ate religiously and healthily. However, aunt Julie thought he was under weight and forced him to eat various delicacies made with the finest ingredients. having to eat everything that was put in front of him, Ren developed an aversion towards food. However, as I saw him eat his hearts out this past week that were married, I concluded that he had gotten over it. Well, that's good to know...I guess. I studied him evenly as I saw him looked at me with that blazingly, beautiful, black eyes of his. He smirked at me, his lips twisted slowly as I heard my heartbeat became faster and faster. Although it was hard for me to admit, just one look and smile from him and I am already in disarray.

"Can I have another serving?" I was quite dumbfounded as I registered his words in my mind.

"You want another... Uhmm..." I said pointing my finger towards his empty plate. "serving...food?" I clarified, disbelief evident in my voice.

"Is it not okay?" he asked, trying earnestly to sound hurt.

"No! No. It's just...Uhmm...you never really liked food before. So..."

"Is it so wrong for me to ask for another serving? A meal that was prepared by my wife specifically for me... one that has the richness and fullness of flavors that the culinary world has to offer or yet to offer?" he teased.

I burst out laughing as his words played through my mind. Richness and fullness? For Ren to utter words in that caliber was priceless... and it's all because of food! Food! The funny thing was the fact that I only cooked him an Omu Rice. Hmmm. What would he say if I cook him Tepanyaki, Tereyaki, or even Katsudon? Well, that's what I would like to know and intended to find out. My thoughts were disrupted when I suddenly felt Ren's nose came in contact with mine. He was leaning forward as I suddenly dropped my spoon filled with chocolate syrup on my bowl of Vanilla ice cream. I forced myself to regain composure and to collect my scattered thoughts at once.

"I'll give you another serving" I said but he spoke almost immediately after I did.

"No, that's okay. I'm more like a dessert guy as of the moment" he said. I saw him looking at my bowl filled with Vanilla ice cream topped with almonds, chocolate syrup and sliced Banana.

"Okay. I'll make you one" I began standing up but Ren caught my wrist and held me in place.

"I'm okay with a bite. I just want to have a taste"

"Oh. Okay!" I handed him the spoon but he didn't take it. Instead, he leaned closer, our lips almost touching.

"I prefer to taste it with your lips" he muttered under his breath before devouring my lips in an earth-shuttering kiss. His lips brushed lightly to mine...once, twice, thrice? I don't know how many for I can't think of anything else, don't want to think of anything else beside this overwhelming and exquisite sensation I felt from his touch. The tip of his tongue commanded my lips to open. As soon as I did, it plunged inside the cave of my mouth. he tasted all man and sweet that made me tipsy with pleasure and need; similar feeling I felt in his arms weeks ago. He forced himself to break the kiss and uttered a repressed groan as if it pained him to do so. He looked at my face, into my soul through my blurry eyes, and smiled as if he was the most happiest man on the planet. I looked at him in fascination as I contemplated on what had happened. One kiss was all it took for me to be at his mercy. I tried earnestly to compose myself as a new thought, an unwarranted one, emerged.

_"She's a girl with a chubby face. She's actually my stalker"_

This phrase from Ren was repeated over and over again inside my head. I looked into his black eyes, so dark and defined, for some answers that I so badly needed to have right now. But no matter how much force I exerted, words just won't come out. Is it because of fear that I can't confront Ren at this moment? Fear that I may lose him for good? As hard and stupid as it's sounds, I love him. This man in front of me with his dark, black eyes, this handsome man who broke my heart 7 years back, this same man who just gave me the world by giving me my bundle of joy. I instinctively touched my abdomen and gently caressed it. Apparently, Ren saw it and placed his on top of mine. Our hands were clasped unconventionally as our eyes met in an instant moment filled with love and hope. I continued to look at him as his hand gently tucked my hair behind my ear. Was this guy the same as the man who hurt me before? Will I be able to forget the past? Questions I hadn't entertained before popped though my mind like bubbles. It was, however, dismissed by Ren's cheerful voice.

"Do you like anything? Hmm...Fish? Pork? Chicken? Mayonnaise...? Just tell me and I would buy it all for you." he said smilingly, his perfectly white teeth almost showing. I smiled back and replied.

"No. I haven't had any particular liking in any food. Uhmm. Ren, we better prepare for work. It's getting late."

Ren glanced at his watch and spared me one last look before he stood up and walked to our room. Halfway there, he turned around, strode towards me and gave me a kiss on the lips before he entered the room and finally took a bath. After a while, he emerged from our bathroom. His upper body was naked while his lower part was hidden and covered by a piece of towel. Due to embarrassment, I diverted my eyes away from him and busied myself on picking my outfit for the day. My heart was suffering from nervousness as I heard Ren's footsteps and felt his presence as he became nearer and nearer. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his pace in the alley of my neck. He gently kissed it and I felt by body shivered and enlivened as if bolt of electricity ran through every nerve in my body.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked as I turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing. I'm just happy..." he hugged me and continued. "Also, I may not be able to be here after you've finish your bath. I have a 7:30 meeting with an investor...Sorry..."

"I understand" I said as I tilted my head upward and smiled at him. He kissed me swiftly and loosened his embrace, allowing me to step out of his arms.

"Have a safe trip" I said and waved my right hand before going to the bathroom, where I performed my daily rituals with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

I arrived at work by 8:00. I saw Kirie, my assistant, stood up the moment she caught sight of me. I nodded and smiled at her to release the tension that was evidently there. I tried to ask her about it but then I saw Sho pacing agitatedly in opposite direction in my office.

"Sho, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I walked pass Sho and placed my bag on top of my table. I organized the files and skimmed its contents while I waited for Sho's answer. I heard his footsteps and sensed his presence. I looked up, saw his frustrated face and knew immediately that Sho discovered my marriage to Ren. I was planning on having dinner with him and Kanae to talk about the events that had occurred. Now, that plan is suddenly tossed out of the window. What now? I didn't know what to say. What do I need to say? I am carrying Ren's baby and I loved it? Is that it? No, I can't. I just can't hurt Sho like that.; not because he was in love with me for he wasn't. Although he professed his so-called love for me countless of times, I knew from the start that it was Kanae all along. He might or might have realized it but that was the unvarnished truth. I spent 9 years looking at how he looked at Kanae. He would smile when she's happy, frown when she's sad and laugh when she's being ridiculously cute. I never said anything because it's not my story to give.

"Why did you marry that guy? Is it because you are having his baby?" he asked furiously.

"Yes..." I answered but before I could even finish, he interrupted and said

"If that's the case, marry me. I would accept the child as my own" he said as he strode and knelt in front of me "I can give you a better life than what he can offer. I would never hurt you like he dis. I love you, you know that"

I looked down at him, put my left hand on top of his clasped hands and touched his cheeks with my right.

"I know... as a sister" he tried to argue but I placed my finger on his lips. "You know, you were always there for me. You would offer your shoulder when I needed it... but Sho, you need to face the truth that the one woman you really love is not me... it's Kanae. That's the reason why marriage between us will be a disaster. You love another woman and I love another man." I smiled as I finished my speech and saw Sho's startled face.

"You knew..." he muttered

"Do you really think I didn't? You literally wanted to pinch every guy that came near her" I said laughingly.

Before he could answer, I heard Kirie's pleading voice. Apparently, someone was forcing his/her way into my office.

"Sir, you can't come in!" she said in her last attempt.

"Isn't this nice?" I heard Ren said sarcastically and my gaze snapped to him. He was wearing a black suit fitted quite nicely with his manly built. His hair was that of a shiny black, pushed carefully and magnificently up; causing it to look even more elegant than before, if that's even possible. He was wearing a fake smile, like a well trained hypocrite. I saw his eyes focused on our clasped hands and his lips moved in an act filled with disgust. I immediately let go of Sho's hands and stared at my husband. Sho leaned to me and whispered something in my ear as I saw Ren's anger became nuclear.

"Kanae invited us to have dinner with her. She wanted us to meet her new boyfriend" Sho said in pained tone.

I looked at his face and asked him if he was okay but he simply nodded. He got up and headed to the door. Before he could fully exited it, he turned around, completely ignored Ren's presence, and said "Kyouko, the offer still stands"

"What offer?" Ren asked as he tried to control his raging temper. What the hell was wrong with Shoutaro? How could he utter such things without taking into account that Ren is here. He is my husband, for crying out loud. Nevertheless, I should really calm this situation before it explodes.

"Nothing... Uhmmm. What do you have in your hands?" I asked, trying earnestly to divert his attention.

"Food" he placed the bag on top of table as he moved in front of me. He bended slightly, his face in the same level as mine. "I'll ask you again, what offer?"

As I look at his eyes, blazing with anger and frustration, I bit my lips unknowingly for I don't have any idea what to do!

* * *

**Hi Guys! I am back! Hmm. My preliminary exams ended last Saturday and believe me, I tried writing as soon as I could. However, we were struck by a typhoon that led us to evacuate our home. So I wrote this chapter in 4 almost 5 bond papers back to back! I wish you would like this chapter and offer your thoughts by reviewing! So...pretty, pretty, pretty, please review!**

**Announcement:**

**1. To tell you honestly, I don't know when will I be able to write the next chapter since I am extremely busy with my studies. I am very dedicated to it and for some reason I am not quite satisfied with my prelims. Thus, I decided to give my utmost best this time.**

**2. I am putting down my story "Wed-Chat" since it really diverted to a different pace than the original plan. I am planning on rewriting it with accordance to the original plot. So I shall delete it in a fortnight or less.**

**3. Some of you might be happy that we are getting very, extremely close to the revelation (if you know what I mean. Haha)**

**4. This story will not end drastically; not if I can help it! I had read a fair share of having read stories as well as mangas that ended bad. Thus, I don't want my readers to feel such disappointments. Thus, this story has a long way to go. It's not nearing its end!**

**5. If you have any comments, suggestions, or even questions, feel free to review or PM me and I will gladly answer them. Although, I would request you to use decent words, if possible. Thank you!**

**Thank you!**

_**Unedited version.**_

**Anyway, should I continue it or not? I really would like to know!**

**Please review. Honestly, nothing motivates a writer more than a little encouragement or critique. I will gladly welcome your positive or negative feedbacks! (Although I wish a great number of this will be positive ;)) Just…be kind, I guess**

**Till we meet again. Hopefully soon.**

**Xoxo~muahh16**


End file.
